


Friends With Many Benefits

by FiliKiliThorinForever



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliKiliThorinForever/pseuds/FiliKiliThorinForever
Summary: Fíli, in his mid twenties and still a virgin, has been harbouring a secret crush on his wild brother for years. Knowing that not only is it not allowed, but the chances of Kíli returning his affections being so slim, he's been waiting for Mr Right to come along and sweep him off his feet. Mr Right did come along, but he turned out to be Mr Very Very Wrong when they discovered Fíli was just his dirty little secret.Now, with his confidence in tatters, he's having a hard time moving on from the happily ever after he thought he'd get. Eomer and Bard, his two closest friends knowing just how hard he had fallen, and how hurt he now is, decide that to help him rebuild his confidence they might just have to step up to the plate and make him an offer he can't refuse.





	1. The Offer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spnhell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnhell/gifts), [delank_89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delank_89/gifts), [xLilarosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLilarosa/gifts), [waterlilyblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterlilyblue/gifts).



> A/N: *pops head up* Hello all! I have been tragically absent from this fandom for a while now! I won't lie, life got in the way a bit (goddamn difficult colleagues that I wish would just leave already), and I've frustratingly found myself struggling to write anything for a good long while now. I'm particularly stuck on my Dreamland fic, which I'm hoping a change of story and theme will loosen up the creative writing juices, but who knows!
> 
> Now. This has been an idea that's sat percolating for a couple of years now. This was inspired by my fic Heart Of An Angel, Lips Of Sin, which was a part of the "22 prompts for turning 22" series, which several lovely readers kindly insisted a Fili/Bard/Eomer threesome was a necessity. It's very late, but hey. I've started writing it! :D
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!

 

It was a wet and blustery Friday night, the predicted bad weather that often accompanied a winter in Dale had hit the city with more force than anyone had expected.

The power had gone out an hour before, and in the face of a boring evening Fíli was well on his way to getting spectacularly drunk, his two best friends not far behind. They were curled up in the living room in front of the fire, swamped in numerous blankets and pillows in an effort to keep warm and packets of chips and biscuits littering the nearby coffee table.

Fíli drained his current bottle of beer before placing it on the table beside him, drawing the thick duvet further around him until only his face could be seen.

“I’m cold,” he whined, looking at Bard and Eomer pitifully from his spot close to the fire. “I’m really _really_ cold.”

Bard rolled his eyes, shaking his head in both parts fondness and exasperation. The blond had never handled the cold as well as he and Eomer did, something to do with having gotten lost in the nearby forest when he was younger when the first snow had arrived. But even so the feather-filled duvet, thick sweater and roaring fire clearly wasn’t helping to ward off the chill as well as what they should have.

He had to admit he felt a teensy bit bad, because nothing beat the warmth of another person next to you, and considering he was curled up against Eomer’s chest with a duvet of their own wrapped around them both he felt like they had a slight advantage.

“Fíli, maybe you should get one of the kettles, fill it with milk and put it on the hook at the top of the fireplace.”

The blond looked at him in confusion, his blue eyes especially bright in the firelight and the alcohol only serving to make him look like a befuddled puppy. “Why would I do that?”

“Good lord,” Eomer muttered, rolling his eyes skyward before continuing on with the same amount of patience needed when talking to a toddler. “Because then you can have a hot chocolate. In fact we all could have a hot chocolate. That’ll help warm you up, I’m sure.”

Fíli visibly brightened at this, and after a brief war with his self-made cocoon he was scrambling up and bounding to the kitchen, bumping into tables and chairs as he went.

Bard looked over his shoulder in disbelief as there was a muttered curse and the cracking of wood against wood. “Would you be careful Fee?! There are candles that have been lit and I would prefer nothing caught fire!” Turning back to look at his boyfriend he shook his head in exasperation. “I swear he becomes this dangerous toddler when he’s drunk, it’s unbelievable!”

“Give him a break,” Eomer soothed, pressing a kiss to his bare shoulder. “He’s been miserable since the breakup, and this is the first time he’s had something to drink because he’s been working non-stop for the past three weeks. And you know he’s always been a happy drunk, so this isn’t really anything new.”

He grumbled under his breath but knew his boyfriend spoke the truth. Fíli, for all that his heart was made of gold had trusted too blindly and too quickly and ended up with it shattered, his confidence in tatters and those that loved him unsure of how to help.

The fact that they’d run the cheating, abusive bastard out of town hadn't felt like they’d done enough, but it had been a start.

The man had been older than Fíli by five years; his charming personality, dashing good looks and attentive and funny personality had won Fíli over immediately. He lived a town over and when it worked for them both he had come to Dale every weekend to visit. Fíli had offered multiple times to drive over to make it fair, but the offer had always been turned down firmly, but with a laugh and a tug of hair.

That should have been their first sign something wasn’t right.

Over the course of two months the man had spent the time wooing and romancing the blond – everyone involved more than thankful that they’d never taken it further than making out and a few fumbles in the dark – and slowly worming his way deeper and deeper into Fíli’s heart. Then one day Fíli, along with Bard, Eomer and Kíli had been down at the beach, which just so happened to be in _his_ hometown, when Fíli had looked up from his ice cream to find Mr Prince Charming walking down the beach with a woman who turned out to be his wife and his three young children.

While Kíli and Eomer may have ruined the guys marriage when they hurled insults and abuse and more or less called the guy out on his secret love affair - and boy did Tauriel box their ears for the language they used around young children when she found out - Bard had watched the light that burned so brightly in Fíli’s eyes go out in the face of his heartbreak.

So no, Fíli hadn’t had an easy time of it lately, and sympathy was needed, but he wondered if there was more they could do to help him.

“There must be more we can do to help him,” he mused out loud, leaning into Eomer a little more to get comfortable.

“Help who?”

“Fíli.”

“What do you mean help him?” Eomer asked curiously, the pair wincing when there was a clatter of dishes that in no way sounded good. “For god – urgh. Mover your ass Bard,” Eomer instructed, wiggling about until he was able to free his trapped limbs from the duvet. “Clearly he needs adult supervision.”

“I _mean_ help him get his confidence back Em,” he replied, rolling sideways off the beanbag with the duvet still tucked around him, only to frown when he realised he was facing the ground and unable to move. He shrugged and looked over his shoulder at Eomer who was pulling his jumper on to ward off the chill that would likely be in the kitchen. “He was really hoping Prince Arsehole would be the one to sweep him off his feet, you know how hard and fast he fell for the bastard. And now that’s broken, I can’t help but feel we should do _something._ ”

Eomer opened his mouth to respond, but a plaintive whine of his name had the blond face palming. “Hold that thought for later, would you B? I’m gunna check on the walking disaster.” He smacked his burrito boyfriend’s ass before heading to the kitchen with a shake of his head.

Bard wiggled until he was sitting upright and stared into the fire, lips pursed as he thought about what they could do to help.

The problem was, there wasn’t much they could do to help Fíli aside from supporting him.

Well. They could also –

He shook his head, stopping that thought in its path pronto.

But the longer he thought about what they could do – and failed miserably in coming up with other ideas - the more his mind came back to THAT idea, until it was literally the only one he could think about.

He cocked his head, weighing up the pros and cons as he heard voices filter in from the kitchen, and realised that, when he looked at it in a clinical way there was nothing _bad_ about it, per se, but it would mean getting Eomer on board before even putting it to Fíli.

And if a drunken conversation that had been had sometime last year was anything to go by, he had a sneaking suspicion that this idea wasn’t going to be as difficult as he thought it might be.

 

* * *

 

After tipping Fíli into their spare bed and making sure the blond was tucked in comfortably with a rubbish bin nearby if needed, Bard and Eomer stumbled their way down the hall to their room.

Eomer grabbed Bard by the waist and drew him in, placing a sloppy kiss to the tip of his nose that had them both chuckling like the semi drunk lunatics they were.

“Get off you weirdo,” Bard laughed, threading his fingers through the blond hair and tugging lightly. “The walls aren’t that thick that they’d block much out.”

“Fee’s more or less unconscious,” Eomer reminded him, nuzzling into his neck and sucking lightly. “I doubt he’ll hear anything.”

Bard drew away from his lovers questing mouth and bopped him on the nose with a finger, using a bit more force than expected if Eomer’s wince was anything to go by. “Good, because I need to talk to you about something.”

Eomer frowned but allowed Bard to lead him to their bathroom where, after their evening wash up they headed to their bed. Once they were comfortable, Eomer looked at him expectantly, and remained silent as he began to explain his idea.

 

 

“So… to clarify, you think the way to help Fee build up his confidence again is to -”

“Yes.”

“With -”

“Yes, but only if everyone agrees. He won’t have to worry about whether or not he can trust the people involved, and he’ll know that he’s safe, that’s the main thing.”

Eomer sat there quietly, trying to think past the slight alcoholic haze that had settled on his brain as he processed what Bard had said to him. He knew Bard wouldn’t push him to answer straight away so he leaned over and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “Let me think on it?”

Bard nodded, a relieved smile on his face.

“Thank you. Now snuggle me damn you, and I swear if your alarm goes off tomorrow I may not handle that like a mature adult, so I suggest you turn it off.”

He chuckled and, after switching said alarm off on his phone, he pressed a kiss to the back of Eomer’s head. “Of course your majesty.”

 

* * *

 

Fíli stumbled out of the room the next morning and headed straight for the bathroom, one hand clutching his head while the other fumbled blindly for the lights. No sooner had he turned them on then they were slammed off again when they pierced through to his brain.

He staggered over to the counter and braced himself with his hands as he stared at his reflection.

“I hate drinking,” he moaned to his reflection, taking in the sunken eyes and pale complexion that served as a reminder that yes, he had gotten drunker than anticipated the night before.

At least he hadn’t vomited this time.

“You say that every time you drink, Fee,” Bard mumbled as he walked into the bathroom, handing over a blue Gatorade. “Get this down your gob, and when you’re ready come to the kitchen for some breakfast.”

Fíli nodded once before gripping his head with a moan. When Bard left he sat on the toilet and cracked open the neon blue drink, downing half of it in a matter of seconds. He leaned his head against the shower door and sighed at the feel of the cool glass against his skin, and waited patiently for the electrolytes to take effect.

It took a good ten to fifteen minutes, plus one toilet stop before he began to feel marginally better. He finished off the Gatorade and rinsed out his mouth before heading to the kitchen where Eomer and Bard were sitting close together, heads bent as they whispered.

“Don’t mind me,” he groaned as he dropped into a seat and rested his head and arms on the table. “I don’t think my brain is ready to process anything below normal volume, so whisper away.”

 The older men grinned sympathetically, and Bard got up to fetch his struggling friend a coffee. As he came back Fíli made a grabby hand, not even looking up yet until the coffee was placed in front of him.

“Wow,” Eomer laughed, sniggering when Fíli practically cooed at his coffee before taking a sip. “One too many beersies for you last night, huh?”

Fíli glared blearily at him. “Shaddup,” he mumbled, raising the mug and taking a tentative sip before moaning and downing all of it in one go when he realised that it was at that perfect temperature that you wouldn’t burn your insides if you drank too fast. “It was the Bailey’s in the hot chocolate that did it.”

“I didn’t put Bailey’s in the hot chocolate,” Eomer muttered in confusion.

Fíli nodded as he chased the last few drops. “I know.”

Eomer sighed and rubbed his eyes. “That… actually explains a lot,” waving to where the Bailey’s bottle was sitting in an empty pot plant, right next to the liquor cabinet where it was supposed to be. “How much was milk and how much was alcohol?” He asked curiously.

Fíli shrugged.

Bard shook his head in amused exasperation before giving Eomer a pointed look. Eomer nodded and they both looked at Fíli, who, when he realised the attention was on him looked at them both warily.

“What?”

“So,” Bard began, rubbing his hands on his thighs nervously, “we -”

“And when he says we, he actually means _he -_ ”

“Had a thought last night. Now this may seem completely bizarre, and I want you to know that this isn’t said because we pity you or anything, but after what happened with that douche canoe months ago, you haven’t really been yourself,” he explained, reaching across the table and taking Fíli’s hand when he saw the hesitancy still in his eyes. “As in, you haven’t really gotten your confidence back, because of how badly you were hurt.”

“And we know how you were hoping that he’d be the one to – you know…” Eomer said quietly, struggling to say it outright because of how important it had been to Fíli back then.

“Take my virginity?” Fíli supplied quietly, his shoulders hunching up around his ears unintentionally.

Bard nodded. “We know how important it is to you that it’s not a random fumble in the dark when it happens, and we know that you want your first time to be with someone you know, so we thought that we’d… y’know… offer.”

Fíli blinked, looking between the two of them. “Offer? As in, a threesome?”

Eomer nodded. “You’ve said a few times that you were nervous about entering any relationship because you haven’t got any experience in sex, and we thought that… well… you know us. And we’ve made out with you several times on separate occasions so it’s not like we’re yet to break that barrier.”

“Think of it this way,” Bard continued when Fíli still hadn’t reacted in any way except to just stare at them. “You want to learn some tricks in bed, we can teach you. You want to not be new to sex when you find that someone, we can give you the experience. You know pretty much everything there is to know about us so you don’t have to worry about anything that you’re not comfortable with being forced on you. And it’s in no way going to be difficult for us; it’s something we’ve discussed in the past about doing, but we hadn’t found anyone that we felt comfortable enough with. Plus, you’re ridiculously attractive, so you have that going for you as well.”

“Gee thanks,” Fíli said sardonically, fiddling with his cup and not meeting either of their eyes. “This isn’t a joke?” he asked after a moment in a quiet voice.

“Fíli,” Eomer said quietly, “look at me. Come on Fee.”

When he did both men smiled warmly at him. “We would never have made the offer if we weren’t serious,” Eomer continued. “So have a think about it. We don’t want an answer straight away, and don’t think for a second that we’ll be upset if you say no, okay? If you have questions or anything, we will answer. First and foremost this is all about you, so we’ll follow whatever decision you make.”

 

* * *

 

Several hours later Fíli left the house and headed home, his mind ringing with the conversation of earlier.

A threesome, with Bard and Eomer. If he were honest, his first reaction had been to freak out because where the hell had that talk even come from?! But the more he thought about it, the more he found his mind wandering to memories of one or both men wandering around shirtless and him being unable to look away, or peering at them from beneath his eyelashes when he hoped they couldn’t see.

Would it ruin his friendship with them? That was the biggest question in his mind at that point, because he couldn’t bear the thought of losing either of them.

Buuuutttt….

They had been the ones to offer, so the chance of their friendship being damaged by a couple of cocks in new places was highly unlikely.

He snorted lightly at his theory, but it was true. Where their dicks had previously been in their pants, they’d now be in, well… him.

The thing was though, while the thought of doing something like that made him blush to his roots, because he wasn’t going to lie and say that the idea wasn’t appealing, because it was. Boy was it ever.

But what of Kíli?

What no one knew, not even Bard or Eomer, was that he had harboured a crush on his younger brother for years, hence why he had held off any relationships for so long.

The Prince Arsehole, as he liked to refer to him, had reminded him so heavily of Kíli that he hoped that perhaps they guy would be a suitable replacement for the forbidden love he held for his wild sibling. It had been made harder by the fact that he had genuinely fallen for the guy, but when the initial pain had passed he discovered his attraction to his brother was stronger than ever.

So perhaps this threesome wasn’t such a bad idea after all? It might help him move on from both Kíli and Prince Arsehole, and it would help him rebuild his confidence in himself.

And, y’know. Threesome for a first sexual experience and all that.

Why the hell not?

 

With that thought in mind he entered the house and set his keys in the dish, determined to give his friends offer further consideration before he replied, just in case he changed his mind at the last minute.

Not that that was likely to happen, nor were they going to judge him for it, but he wanted to be sure.

A door in the hallway opened and Fíli looked up, only to find himself staring at a stranger with blond hair coming out of his brother’s room.

They both smiled awkwardly at each other as the man headed to the bathroom, and Fíli took the opportunity to slip into his room and shut the door behind him.

With his back to the door he banged his head oh so lightly on it, because that was the other reason Fíli knew nothing would ever happen with Kíli.

His brother was not one for relationships, and preferred the more casual fling to a serious relationship. Frustratingly, the majority of Kíli’s flings were all blond, and he was ashamed to admit to the number of occasions where he pretended that Kíli picked blonds because they were meant to be _him_.

There was a moan, distinctly female and he rolled his eyes, shaking his head in frustration when he realised that Kíli had had more than one person over the night before. Not wanting to torture himself with listening to Kíli fuck his two companions, he climbed onto his bed and shoved his headphones on his head, turning his music on before staring at his phone.

After several moments of contemplation he fired a quick text off to Bard before burying it under his pillow and laying down, closing his eyes and trying to pretend that his two worded text message wasn’t as big a deal as it was.

**I’m in.**


	2. The Sexucation Begins

**A/N: Hellllooo! Sorry for the wait for this chapter my friends! Initially the story was only going to be 3 chapters, this one specifically about him learning with Bard and Eomer but I came to the conclusion that there was lots they had to cover and a massive ass chapter just wasn't going to work, so I've decided to cut Fili's first lesson off here so that I could at least put the chapter out. Now I must admit I'm a lot like Fili in this regarding experience (*cough* none, so tragic I know :/ *cough*) so I'm literally writing how I think this stuff goes from all the wonderful stories out there that I've read. If anyone reading it at any point has a "lol it don't work like that bitch" moment, let me know so I can fix it. But I hope its realistic enough, at least.**

**The relationship between the three of them and doing something like this was playing on my mind for quite a bit, so I hope that I'm not only doing the sex side justice, but their friendship and the love they have for each other as well.**

**Shout out to all you wonderful crazy people joining me on this pairing, I hope you all enjoy it! :D**

 

* * *

 

 

After sending his two worded text, it was still another three weeks before anything happened. Bard and Eomer had been adamant that he had some more time to think about their offer before committing, and while part of him rankled at the thought of being mollycoddled, their concern for him about making such a big decision only reaffirmed that he’d made the right choice.

 

When two weeks had passed and Fíli had reassured them both he wasn’t going to change his mind - and the one or two dreams he’d woken from as hard as stone at the mere thought of what they might do to him erasing any last shadows of doubt - they began working out the _when_ of the whole thing. Bard had suggested that they aim for a weekend, not only to give them all time to recover, but they were there first and foremost to give him the best first time he could possibly ask for.

Which – as far as he was concerned - meant experimentation's were in order.

So yes, a weekend was definitely a good idea, and it just so happened that not only did the following weekend work for all three of them, but Kíli was also away with his archery team until late Sunday evening which meant that there was no chance anyone would interrupt them.

It also happened to be the weekend before Valentine's Day.

Eomer had initially suggested that they could do it then; a day when wooing and romancing your lover seemed like the obvious choice, but after some consideration Fíli decided that it was a day he wanted to keep for that ‘special someone’, should he ever find them.

Not to mention that Kíli had told him he’d planned something for just the two of them that evening, and he couldn’t help his desire to spend time with his brother - if only to continue the fantasy that he knew he could never have.

 

* * *

 

Fíli pulled up at Eomer’s house and got off his motorbike, hefting his bag over his shoulder and fiddling with the strap nervously.

Three nights before Eomer had text him, asking him to send them a list of things he was willing to try, things he wasn’t 100% sure about but might be interested in if the occasion arose, and things that were definitely off the table.

Admittedly, the text had caught him off guard – thank God Kíli had chosen to go to the bathroom a minute prior or his close call of accidentally snorting his beer would have led to questions he really didn’t want to answer - but at the same time he realised it would be better for him to arrive with boundaries in place than to be taken by surprise at any point because he was ill-prepared. That didn’t mean that he hadn’t been able to stop blushing furiously as he wrote out his list in the privacy of his room; these were his two best friends after all, and to admit what he was keen for them to do to him…

Well, it was embarrassing, to say the least.

“It’s okay,” he muttered, rolling his shoulders and heading up to the door. “They’ve seen you naked more times than they probably should’ve, and you’ve walked in on them having sex before, so this is nothing new. Except…” Now he was going to be a part of it.

Oh fuck.

Before he even had a chance to knock on the door Bard had pulled it open, his usual cheery grin on his face.

“Fee!” He said happily, drawing the blond in with an arm around his shoulder and a clap on his back, “take your shoes off, Em’s just finishing up dinner preparations.”

Fíli looked at his friend suspiciously because Eomer couldn’t cook for shit. “And by dinner preparations you mean…”

“Ordering pizza, obviously.”

He barked out a laugh and kicked off his shoes, leaving them in the hall before following Bard to the living room where Eomer was sprawled on the couch, gesticulating wildly as he talked on the phone. He waved when Eomer caught sight of him and headed to the kitchen, dropping his bag onto the table as he passed and getting himself a drink of water.

The ice cold liquid slid down his throat, and Fíli couldn’t help but close his eyes as he tried to calm himself down. Everything about the situation seemed so… so _normal_ to how the three of them always were, despite the fact he was there to be given a ‘sexucation’ as Bard had joked over the phone the other night.

If he was honest with himself, he just didn’t know how he felt right now.

“Hey.”

He jumped and looked over to where Bard was standing with his hip resting against the counter, looking at him in concern.

“You okay?”

Fíli nodded, but ended up aborting the movement half-way through and shrugged instead.

“Yeah. I mean, I think so?”

Bard moved right up into his personal space and leaned against the bench again, glancing at Eomer who was still on the phone before giving Fíli his full attention.

“Talk to me, Fee. What’s on your mind?”

He sighed, scrubbing a hand across his face as he thought. “It’s just… I dunno. I want to do this Bard, I do. But I just… it’s so _weird_ , don’t you think?”

When Bard didn’t answer straight away Fíli looked up at him and found himself on the receiving end of an assessing gaze. “What?”

“Is it the fact that it’s me and Em that makes it weird, or the fact that it’s your first time?”

He hesitated. “The prosecution has nothing further at this time?”

Bard rolled his eyes. “Can I tell you something?”

“Of course,” he replied, frowning slightly because Bard was a pretty open person most of the time, and he almost never asked before telling Fíli something. Or anyone else for that matter.

He probably needed to buy him a filter, come to think of it.

Birthday present = sorted.

“If I could change how I lost my virginity, I would,” Bard said quietly. “I’d go back in a heartbeat and tell my sixteen year old self not to let the pretty boy with brown eyes and dark hair lead me away from the party, not to let him give me a drink to ‘take the edge off’, and I’d certainly tell me not to climb into bed with him.” Bard looked at him and the shock that must’ve been on his face had the brunet smiling faintly.

“It’s not as bad as it sounds, I promise. I could have pushed him off if I wanted too, at least I’m pretty sure I could’ve, but there was nothing magical about my first time, Fee. Nothing special. It was just a fast, messy and awkward experience with someone who didn’t care about me. When Em and I got together, he was still a virgin, and he was probably just about as nervous as you are now. And seeing that look on his face?” He looked over at his boyfriend of five years who was completely oblivious to the attention on him as he threw his head back and roared with laughter. Seeing as he was supposed to be ordering dinner for the three of them it was likely Gimli on the other end.

“I vowed that when Eomer was ready, he wouldn’t feel the way I did. Just like I don’t want you to feel like that, either.” He turned and cupped Fíli’s face and ran a gentle thumb across his cheek. “First times are awkward experiences for most people Fee, trust me. So you’re not alone in that very big boat. Eomer and I will look after you throughout this whole thing, okay? This is about you, first and foremost, and everything that’s on your list is stuff we’re more than happy to do. This won’t change how we see you, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Unable to speak past the lump in his throat, Fíli groaned and covered his face in embarrassment. And he was blushing again too, damn it. “That fucking list,” he grumbled. “I had to wait like two hours before I could leave my room my face was that red!”

Bard snorted a laugh and let his hand drop after one final stroke of his thumb. “I won’t lie, I was a bit surprised to see a couple of things on there. Clearly someone got his hands on Kíli’s porn magazines.”

Fíli threw his hands in the air, the sadness he’d felt at Bard’s confession going completely out the window at the teasing, and he knew he was in full blushing mode as he filled another glass. “Despite not having _had_ sex, Bard, I am actually somewhat educated in the activity, thank you. You’d think I was a fucking hermit or something who didn’t know what his dick was for.”

He continued grumbling as he carried his glass to the couch and threw himself down with a huff, ignoring Bard’s laughter as he followed.

“What’re you muttering about, Fee?” Eomer asked as he finally hung up. “Gimli’s getting our pizza’s sorted now, so they should be here in twenty minutes or so.”

“It appears I’ve caught Fíli red-handed,” Bard told his boyfriend with a smirk. “Fíli’s not the innocent cupcake that we thought!”

Eomer rolled his eyes, slapping Bard’s leg as he passed. “Course he’s not. Now’s our last chance to back out of all this, because I have a feeling once we’ve popped his cherry he’s going to be a demon in the sack! Woo boy!”

“Jesus Christ,” Fíli muttered, covering his face as he tried to suppress his laughter. He’d definitely made the right choice. “Why am I friends with you weirdos?”

 

* * *

 

Half an hour later the three of them were curled on the varying couches, a box of pizza in each of their laps as they watched some DIY show in varying stages of horror.

“Oh my god,” Eomer growled as he waved a half-eaten slice of pizza at the t.v. screen. “Please for the love of God let Jennifer be eliminated this round. I can’t put up with any more of her whining!”

Fíli and Bard hummed in agreement, all three of them wincing when said competitor started up another tirade.

“Dear Lord,” Bard begged, “somebody slap the bitch. Please! Spare us all from her insufferable voice!”

“Where the hell do they find these kind of competitors?!”

“Beats me,” Fíli replied, shaking his head in disgust as the lady’s husband stalked on screen and carted her off somewhere as she continued to yell at someone else. “Oh thank fuck!”

Shortly after, the show cut to an ad break and he stood, stretching a little before setting his pizza on the table and heading for the bathroom. As he relieved himself, Fíli couldn’t help the track his musing took and they once again settled on why he was there - and if he were honest, his nerves had begun to disappear, and were instead slowly being taken over by a giddy sensation of what was to come.

There was also a chance it was indigestion, but he was pretty certain that it wasn’t.

He finished up in the bathroom and strolled back into the kitchen, pausing when he passed the fridge. After a moment’s consideration he backtracked and pulled it open to grab a couple of bottles of beer before strolling back to the couch, popping the lid off the first one and taking a swig as he sat down.

“Uh Fíli?” Eomer said when he spotted the beers, “are you sure that’s a good idea?”

Bard looked over and sat up slightly when he saw what Eomer was referring to. “Yeah, Fee. No offence, but probably best you don’t have any alcohol in your system. We don’t want -”

“I won’t change my mind or freak out, I promise,” he sighed. “It’s just to help take away the last of the nerves, I guess. I’ll only have one, if that makes you feel better, but I’d rather let a little bit of alcohol help me relax than not have it and overthink things.”

Eomer and Bard shared a loaded glance before nodding. “Fair enough,” Eomer told him, which Fíli had to admit he was a little surprised by, if he were honest. He had expected a bit more resistance. “It’s not like our first times were alcohol free, so we can’t exactly talk.”

He smiled at his friends and turned back to the t.v. when Bard leaned over and touched his arm. “Last chance to change your mind Fee,” he told him. “I’m serious, we won’t take offence if you have.”

Fíli squeezed the brunet’s hand and smiled at him. “I’m good, I promise.”

Satisfied with the answer, Bard nodded and pulled back. “In that case, once you’ve finished your dinner go have a shower, do your teeth and whatever else you need to and head to the bedroom, okay? Underwear on, everything else stays off.”

He nodded, taking a deep breath before he continued to drink and set his attention back on the screen, waiting for the alcohol to hit his system as he tried to relax.

 

At some point Bard had left the room, and Fíli vaguely registered the shower running but tried not to pay it too much attention, more focused on the t.v. and keeping his wits about him until that familiar buzz settled in.

He ended up drinking the second bottle of beer, but he knew it was the right decision when he began to feel calmer. He looked around and realised that Eomer had snuck out when he wasn’t paying attention, which left him by himself with Jennifer.

“Ha, nope,” he muttered, switching the t.v. off and grabbing his rubbish which he carried to the kitchen. Once he’d tidied up after himself and the other two he wandered towards the bathroom, snagging his bag along the way.

After relieving himself he jumped into the shower and ensured that every part of him was washed twice, just in case. After that he brushed his teeth thoroughly, and once he was satisfied he pulled on a new pair of briefs that he’d ensured hugged him in all the right areas - slightly vain but whatever - before he headed for the master bedroom.

It was there that he found Eomer sitting against the headboard while Bard wandered around the room, pulling the curtains closed and lighting some candles.

“There he is,” Eomer smiled, patting the spot beside him.

Bard finished with the candles and wandered over, taking Fíli’s hand and leading him to the bed. “All washed?”

Fíli nodded and eased himself onto the bed, biting his lip when Bard scooted in close behind him.

“Good boy,” Eomer hummed, stroking a gentle hand over Fíli’s side which made him shiver. “Now, we’re going to not only teach you the basics of sex, but after some discussion we’ve decided we’re going to show you how to properly woo your bed partner. That means foreplay, preparation, the whole shebang. You happy with that?”

Eomer hadn’t stopped stroking along his side, and Fíli was only just able to concentrate on what was being said to him, mind too focused on the point of contact that was Eomer’s hand; that soft and gentle touch that felt like a furnace on his skin.

“Fíli?”

“Ye-yeah,” he stammered, forcing his eyes open and ensuring his attention was on Eomer’s face. “Yeah I’m happy with that.”

“And you remember your safe word?” Bard muttered, mouth awfully close to his ear that made him shiver again when he felt the soft puff of air graze his cheek.

He nodded, voice utterly failing him when the excitement began zipping through his nerves.

“We need to hear you say it Fee,” Eomer reminded him. “What’s your safe word?”

“U-uhm,” he blinked, trying to focus on the question before he registered what had been said. “Fuchsia, my safe word is Fuchsia.”

“Good boy,” Bard purred. He tugged on Fíli’s waist until he was fully on his back, before smiling gently down at him. “If at any time you need to stop, just say Fuchsia and we’ll back off,” he reminded him. “Now, for your first lesson. Relaxing your partner through foreplay. This is essential for getting any partner relaxed and in the mood, if they’re not already. And even if they are, it’s a good way to drag out the act so that it’s not some rushed, messy thing.”

“It’s one of the ways to help differentiate between fucking and making love,” Eomer added.

Bard cupped Fíli’s jaw and leaned down, pressing their lips together in a firm but undemanding kiss. It took a moment, but when Fíli tentatively responded Bard lingered a second before slowly dragging his lips away. “Well done,” he breathed.

Eomer turned Fíli’s head with a finger and placed their lips together, moving slowly and coaxing Fíli to respond with each languid movement, his hand stroking through the blond hair in a petting motion.

Fíli responded more eagerly this time and parted his lips slightly which Eomer took advantage of, but before he could even think to comment a second pair of lips wrapped around a nipple and sucked gently, and he jolted in surprise at the tingling sensation that raced through him.

Eomer coaxed his mouth open wider and dipped his tongue in, while Bard sucked a trail from one nipple to the other, leaving several hickey’s in his wake before setting in on the side of Fíli’s neck, his teeth nipping and tongue soothing as he went.

Fíli couldn’t help the soft sigh that escaped as both men ravished attention on him, and along with the kissing and sucking someone was running their thumb over his now hard nipple, and he moaned at the feeling it elicited.

He’d never known it could feel so _good_.

“You like that?” Bard whispered in his ear, tongue flicking out over the shell. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

He nodded, whining when Bard grazed his teeth over his earlobe before shuffling further down the bed and trailing kisses down his torso.

“You okay with hickey’s Fee?” Bard asked as a side thought while he focused his lavishing’s on the blond’s hip bones. Not that Fíli’s answer would make much of a difference now that he was already sporting several around his neck.

Whoops.

Fíli nodded slightly, far too preoccupied with Eomer and the way their tongues were battling for dominance in his mouth. He raised his hand and cupped the back of Eomer’s neck, pulling him closer still as their kissing grew hot and heavy, which meant he barely registered Bard worrying the skin on his hip.

With a last wet kiss that left a thin string of saliva Eomer pulled back, panting softly and smirking at the sight of Fíli’s blown pupils and flushed cheeks. “Time to swap,” he whispered before shuffling down the bed and sucking a hickey of his own on the other, unmarked hip.

Bard crawled back up and tucked himself into Fíli’s side, smirking at the flushed look before diving in for a kiss, his ones more bruising and demanding where Eomer’s had been gentle and coaxing.

With Fíli sufficiently occupied Eomer began trailing his lips further down, parting Fíli’s legs as he nipped the sensitive skin in the crease of his pelvis and thigh.

It certainly got a reaction.

Fíli broke the kiss and threw his head back, whimpering at the sensation. He reached down and carded his fingers through Eomer’s hair as he looked at Bard in shock. “Holy shit,” he breathed, whining when he felt the sting of a hickey being sucked through his briefs on his inner thigh. “Holy _shit._ ”

“You like that, huh?” Bard laughed. “Feels good?”

“So good,” he breathed, before tugging Bard back towards him. “Show me more?”

Bard smirked and kissed Fíli deeply before drawing away once again. “So,” he said quietly, not wanting to raise his voice and break the mood. “This will get your partner nice and relaxed, especially if they’re new to sex. Often when you’re preparing them this would be a good way of calming their body so it’s easier to loosen them up.” He moved back down to Fíli’s nipples and sucked one lightly into his mouth, his teeth gently worrying the nub.

Fíli’s back arched, another moan slipping from his lips as the brunet lavished attention to first one and then the other while Eomer continued to torment his sensitive spots. But the sensation that took him by surprise - despite knowing it would happen - was that he was already achingly hard.

When Bard shifted slightly his arm grazed Fíli’s trapped cock, and he gasped at the feeling. Both Eomer and Bard looked at each other and smirked, and they shimmied up the bed until they were tucked in against Fíli once more.

“I think it’s time for the next stage,” Eomer told the softly panting blond, trailing his fingers down his torso and brushing against his cock. “You ready to strip?” He was certain there’d be some resistance from Fíli, some hesitancy, but surprisingly there was none. Instead Fíli nodded, eyes bright and glazed over from pleasure as he pawed at both of them. “Only if you two strip, too,” he gasped. He watched, eyes wide as Bard and Eomer stood and quickly dropped their briefs and he admired them in all their naked glory.

If there’s one thing he’d always admired about his friends, it was how well built they were. Bard; with his short dark hair and deep voice was the more muscled of the two, his pecs and washboard abs free of any hair save for his snail trail, and his thighs were just this side of thick that they looked powerful, but not ridiculously so. Eomer was much the same, but instead he had a smattering of golden hair on his chest that Fíli found himself wanting to pet and see if it was as soft as it looked.

And boy did he want to _touch_.

His eyes drifted down and his mouth parted in shock at the first sight of an erect cock that wasn’t his own. Bard and, after turning his head to look Eomer, were surprisingly well endowed, their thick, long cocks curving upwards towards their stomachs and glistening at the heads.

Aware that they were now standing there stark naked he wriggled around enough until he could remove his underwear - and made a note to ask how to make that look sexier than it had - and couldn’t help the blush that set in as the two men looked him over, the hungry glint in their eyes making him blush deeper.

“Holy crap,” Eomer said reverently. “Where the hell have you been hiding that?!”

“Sweet baby Jesus,” Bard agreed, looking at him with wide eyes.

Fíli covered his now burning face, afraid that if they continued to look at him like they were he might spontaneously combust from blushing so hard. He knew he was well built, but their attention had apparently bypassed his body and was clearly focused on what was under his briefs.

Both men sat heavily on the bed, and Fíli peaked between his fingers to see his friends still staring down at him in awe.

“How in the name of all that’s holy…” Eomer breathed, trailing off and looking up at Bard with wide eyes, apparently lost for words.

Bard was definitely lost for words, resorting to shaking his head instead. He looked up at Fíli only to find the blond covering his face, so he shook himself out of his stupor and crawled back up the bed to kiss Fíli hard.

He broke away and looked down at his friend hungrily. “I have no idea how you’re still single with a weapon like that, but I can promise you that won’t be the case for very long.”

“I’m guessing it’s decent, then?” Fíli would never admit it to anyone, but it was one of the reasons he had held off of sex for so long; concerns about whether you’d be ridiculed for the size of your dick often made one nervous.

Considering Bard and Eomer’s reactions, however, it seems he had no reason to be.

Eomer looked at him, gobsmacked. “Dece…? Decent is putting it very fucking mildly, Fee, bloody hell.”

Bard shook his head in amazement. “If people only knew what they were missing out on…” he trailed off when he saw the look of alarm on Fíli’s face and kissed him reassuringly. “Don’t worry,” he said when he pulled back, “we’re not going to say anything to anyone, scouts honour.”

Eomer shimmied up the bed and kissed him as well. “We won’t, we promise.” Fíli was just beginning to relax again when he added, “although, if there was an annual dick comparing contest, you’d be winning it, just saying.”

Fíli giggled and shoved Eomer away with a hand to his face. “Shaddup you twit,” he snickered, “you’re not helping any.”

“Sorry.” Eomer didn’t look repentant at all, but instead nodded at Bard. Bard nodded back and held a hand out to Fíli which was taken without hesitation. Bicep rippling, Bard pulled the blond upright and slipped in behind him before shuffling them both further down the bed, with Fíli now nestled between his legs and a clear view of Eomer who had rolled to his side and was smirking up at them.

“Welcome to your first blowjob,” Bard breathed in his ear, and Fíli, who was ready to respond with something witty, couldn’t. Instead his head tipped back onto his friend’s chest, his eyes rolling back as Eomer’s warm lips wrapped around the head of his cock and sucked gently.

If he’d known that the word blowjob was actually code for heaven on earth, he would have tried getting one years ago, but as he hadn’t it meant that Eomer’s mouth was just going to have to make up for lost time. With his right hand grasping Bards’ his left threaded through Eomers’ hair, stroking and encouraging him on each suckle and flick of his tongue. His hips bucked lightly before Bard leaned over and pressed on them to keep them still, and he groaned at a particularly strong suck at the tip of the head.

“Good?” Bard murmured, eyes dark as he watched his boyfriend bob up and down slowly.

Fíli bit his lip and nodded, too far gone for words as the curl of heat grew in his gut. He doubted that he’d last much longer, every suck and light scrape of teeth, every wisp of cool air on his cock before it was enveloped in that warm heat once again sending him hurtling towards the edge.

“Close,” he panted, chest heaving as he fought for breath. “’m so close.”

“You’re doing so well, Fee,” Bard muttered in his ear, placing a kiss to his temple. “Eomer,” he turned his attention to his boyfriend who was slowly pulling off, his hand wrapped around the base of Fíli’s length working in counterpoint to his mouth. “Swallow him all the way down.”

Instead of doing what Bard had said, Eomer pulled off with a wet pop and looked at his boyfriend incredulously. “Swallow him all – what do you think I’ve been trying to do?! You’ve seen the size of this thing, right? I’d like to see you deep throat something this big, bloody hell.”

Despite how close he was to coming, Fíli snorted a laugh. “Thanks Eomer,” he gasped, “that’s definitely a confidence boost- ah!”

Eomer’s mouth had closed over his shaft once again, and the suction that he exerted had Fíli tightening his hand in the blonds hair, tugging it in warning while whimpering “oh god, oh god,” in a chant as he lost control and felt himself shoot his load into Eomer’s open mouth.

“Jesus that’s hot,” Bard groaned, waiting until Fíli had gone limp before tugging his boyfriend up the bed and slamming their lips together.

The older men moaned at the taste while Fíli could do nothing but lie there, floating on a cloud of endorphins as he watched his best friends trade kisses, their lips tainted with his seed as they practically devoured each other above him.

He ran his hands over their abs, feeling the muscles shifting beneath his touch as he trailed his fingers down, wrapping a hand around each of their cocks.

It didn’t matter that he’d never had sex before, or sought release with others, because he’d done his research; he knew what to do to get a partner excited, or have them whimpering beneath his hands and mouths as he pulled them apart in the most erotic of ways.

He had the knowledge, and now he had the opportunity to put it into practise with two very willing men.

Watching them make out Fíli thanked every deity he could think of for what appeared to be a brief recovery period, because he could feel himself stirring at the sight above him. He gave both men a firm tug, revelling in the precome that dribbled down their shafts and made his glide that much more slippery. Gone were his nerves, and instead a fiery excitement was in its place.

The night had only begun, and boy was he ready to take advantage of it.


	3. We're Just Gunna Pop That Cherry Right Here...

**A/N: The benefit of going solo on an overseas on holiday for the first time in 10 years is that when you have downtime in areas with no WiFi, you can do some writing, and get a smutty chapter written within a couple of days. The downside is when you get back and proof read it you second guess yourself and wonder if it needs editing/refining further - especially when you're a glutton for self-punishment like me!**

**Enjoy my dears, and seriously if you think it needs editing anywhere I'm all ears! I could have looked at it again in a few days, but I really wanted to get this out to you all seeing as you've been waiting since April and I really don't know what else I would change.**

**So, smut ahoy!**

Fíli kept pumping the lengths in his hands slowly, not to bring either of his friends closer to the edge, but just to keep them both hard while they focused their attentions on each other. 

Although… 

He gave a slight twist when he reached the heads and sure enough, the action caused Eomer and Bard to break apart with a gasp. They looked down at him and he smirked, tightening his grip just enough and - 

“Oh fuck.” 

Eomer had thrown his head back while Bard had only been able to verbalize a soft whimper, making Fíli grin outright. He’d been honest with Bard when he’d said he’d done his research. Hand jobs, at least, were somewhat familiar territory – thank God for bananas and dildos, he thought absently.  

“I believe, gentlemen, that it’s my turn.” 

Eomer and Bard shared a look before shuffling down the bed while Fíli sat up. Once they were comfortable, they both gave Fíli their undivided attention. 

“So, to give a blowjob –”, Bard started, only to stop when Fíli held up a hand. 

“That may have been my first… uh, practical experience, but I know how to do it, in theory at least. Just, let me try?” he asked, and then realising that may have come across slightly arrogant he hurried to add, “But if I need help, or you have suggestions I’m all ears.” 

Bard nodded, a smile on his lips as he placed one hand behind his head and motioned to his glistening cock with the other. “Go right ahead, Fee. Show us what you’ve got.” 

Fíli looked at Eomer who smirked, settling himself next to Bard comfortably while his fingers idly toyed with his boyfriend’s snail trail. “I’m happy to wait, don’t worry about me.” 

With a nod he moved into a comfortable position before reaching out, wrapping his fingers around Bard’s rather impressive girth and considered it for a moment. One of the things he’d read was that holding another person's cock was very different to holding your own. At first he’d been skeptical, but now he could see what they meant; Bard's length was heavy in his hand, and it was hot, almost scalding, with their differing body temperatures instantly making themselves known.

Before he had a chance to move it twitched, a bead of precome escaping the slit and sliding down the side, the shiny trail it left highlighting just how flushed it was. As he continued to look he discovered that like himself, Bard was uncut - and with a quick glance at Eomer he discovered he was as well. 

Excellent. He could work with that. 

Gripping Bard firmly in his hand he bowed his head and ran his tongue experimentally from root to head, just the tip of his tongue at first – followed by a full stroke on the next sweep. Everything he’d read didn’t quite prepare him for the feeling of the hot, silky smooth flesh, nor the slightly salty texture on his tongue.  

But he found he liked it.  

He ran his tongue up the length again, stopping to toy with the foreskin and he smirked when he heard Bard release a shaky breath. 

“You like that, baby?” Eomer asked quietly as Fíli continued working his tongue up and down, not missing Bard’s strangled “yep" as he did a sweeping pass over the head, dipping into the slit as he did so. 

Feeling bolstered by his friend’s reaction, Fíli leaned forward and put the head of Bard's cock into his mouth, slowly sliding himself down the length, relaxing his throat as he went. 

“Fuck,” Bard whispered, reaching down to stroke through Fíli's hair. “Someone definitely did – Oh fuck!” 

Fíli felt his mouth come to rest at the base of Bard's groin, his nose buried in the maintained pubic hair that surrounded it, before drawing back slowly – sucking as he did so. When he had just the head in his mouth Fíli looked up from underneath his lashes, and moaned quietly at the sight before him. 

Eomer was pinning his boyfriend's hips to the bed – something he was grateful for as he hadn’t even thought to do it – while he sucked on the tendons of Bard’s neck, exposed as they were because Bard had his head thrown back and was grinding it into the pillows. 

Pleased with the reaction, Fíli lowered his head and began in gusto, relieved that everything he’d read was paying off. 

Every flick, suckle and twist Fili gave – whether it was by hand or mouth, every lapping at the foreskin had Bard dissolve into nothing more than helpless whimpers and moans, and very soon Bard was tugging at his hair in warning. 

“I’m so close Fee,” Bard gasped, “I’d back off if you don’t want a mouthful.” 

But he did. He wanted to know what someone’s cum tasted like; one of his many dirty dreams he’d had about Kíli was having his brother's length in his mouth, sucking like there was nothing else he’d rather do before swallowing his cum when his brother lost control. 

Fíli withdrew to the head and gave a particularly hard suck, feeling the length pulse in his grasp as Bard came with a shout, his hips bucking as he unloaded in the waiting mouth. 

The room was filled with the sound of moans; Bard from his orgasm, Eomer from watching his boyfriend get off and Fíli from finding that the taste of cum was – while salty – definitely something he had no objection to. 

Before he could think on it further, Bard had grabbed him by the arm and hauled him up; one hand cupping his face and the other tangling in his hair as he slammed their lips together. One of Eomer’s hands came up to stroke his back as he watched them make out, while the other stroked over his own cock which had come back to attention after watching his boyfriend get blown. 

“You fucking tease,” Bard muttered when he eventually broke the kiss, “I bet those goddamn bananas you practiced on thought they’d died and gone to heaven.” 

Eomer snorted while Fíli muffled his laughter in Bard’s shoulder. “Yeah, they split on me pretty fast,” he admitted, only to yelp when Eomer swatted him on the ass. 

“Don’t you start with the puns, Fee, I swear to God.” 

Fíli grinned unrepentantly, and Eomer rolled his eyes before smirking at his boyfriend. “So, guessing you enjoyed that?” 

“Fíli?” Bard looked at the blond who was now resting on his forearms and watching them both. “Care to demonstrate to Eomer what you showed me?” 

With a nod and a grin, Fíli shimmied back down the bed and got to work. 

 

* * *

 

Eomer blinked dazedly up at the ceiling, chest heaving as he tried to get some air back into his lungs. 

“So, any feedback?” 

He blinked and looked down his body where Fíli was still perched, looking every inch like that cat that got the canary. 

“Yep,” he replied, “what the fuck were you reading and where can we get a copy?” 

Bard looked affronted while Fíli burst out laughing. “Excuse you, you said my blow job skills were amazing.” 

He reached out an arm and patted his boyfriend on the stomach absent mindedly. “They are, dear. But if you can look me in the eye and tell me you don’t want to read whatever articles Fíli got his hands on, then I’ll eat my fucking hat.” 

After a moment’s consideration Bard sighed. “I hate it when you’re right. Fee, I want that link after this weekend, got it?” 

Fíli nodded, relieved his friends had reacted so positively. He put a lot of time and practice into giving head, but as bananas break and dildos just don’t move like an erect penis – and the whole being inanimate objects thing - it was always a bit hard to tell if what he was doing would be considered enjoyable.  

He could now consider that particular conundrum resolved. 

“So, what’s next?” 

Bard looked at Eomer who didn’t nothing more but blink slowly back at him before sitting up, hooking a finger under Fíli’s chin before kissing him senseless. “Seeing as you’ve just treated us, it’s time we moved up to the next level of your training and pop your cherry.” 

“Really?” Fíli hated that his voice practically came out as a whimper, but he was excited, damn it! 

“Mmhm,” Bard replied huskily, nibbling on Fíli's earlobe because why the fuck not? “And we’re going to pop both of them, so you’re going to get to top and bottom.” 

Fíli bit his lip as Bard's teeth grazed a particularly sensitive spot. “So who…” his breath shuddered, and he had to really concentrate to get his next words out. “So who’s doing what?” 

“Well we both have a preference, and while we do occasionally swap, I prefer topping,” Bard told him, trailing his lips down to suck hickeys onto his throat. “And if that’s something you weren’t aware of before, then you are now: you don’t have to like both positions, you can have a preferred or an exclusive, it’s up to you.” When Fíli didn’t answer he nipped at the soft skin just above his collarbone. “Fee, did you hear me?” 

“Preferred or exclusive,” Fíli panted, head tilted to the side with his eyes closed. “Got it.” 

“Good boy.” Bard gave him a lingering kiss before nudging him up the bed to settle beside Eomer on his back, said blond still coming down from his post-orgasmic high. “Get comfortable, I imagine you’re familiar with prep for penetration, but it’s very different when there’s someone else involved, and I’m going to show you how to make someone a squirming mess with nothing more than your fingers.” 

Fíli nodded, and Bard shuffled over to the bedside table beside Eomer. He pressed a kiss to the tanned sternum as he leaned over him before grabbing the lube and a condom from the dick shaped bowl that Fíli had given them as a gag gift for their second anniversary. 

“So, I’m going to prep you nice and slow, and then I’m going to get you onto your front,” Bard told the blond as he shuffled back down the bed and nudged Fíli’s legs apart, enough for him to settle in comfortably. “It will be better for you, and you’ll have a lot more control over what happens, okay?” 

Fíli bit his lip and nodded, watching Bard crack open the bottle of lube and coat a finger. 

_This is it_ , he thought giddily. He was finally losing his virginity, and he knew that no matter what happened in their friendship for the rest of their lives, he was infinitely grateful to share this experience with the two men he trusted most in the world. 

A scrape of teeth to his inner thigh tore him from his thoughts and he looked down to see Bard watching him intently. 

“You all good?” the brunet asked and he nodded quickly. “Alright then.” 

Bard lightly tapped his finger against the curled ring of muscle and smirked when Fíli jolted. He kept it up, alternating his finger between taps or gentle massages until he felt it relax, and without warning pushed the tip inside. 

Fíli’s breath hitched minutely at the intrusion. Despite what Bard had said, this was unfamiliar territory. He'd done his research, sure, but with Kíli home more often than he was experimenting with the object of his desires in the next room was not something he was keen to do. 

“Relax, Fee,” Bard murmured, nipping at the skin of his inner thigh to distract him. “Just relax.” 

Fíli exhaled slowly, and with it felt his body do exactly as Bard had instructed. There was a muttered “good boy" before he felt that tip slowly inch inwards. 

Little by little Fíli felt the finger slip deeper inside him, and eventually stop when it couldn’t go further. Then, just as slowly the finger was removed, the process repeated multiple times until it could slip in and out easily. 

Fíli was so distracted by the feeling of that warm digit inside of him that he barely registered the stretch as a second finger was added. 

And then they curled slightly. 

Before he even had a chance to ask Bard what he was doing, he felt the fingertips prod gently along his inner walls when suddenly – 

He gasped, and Bard chuckled. “There it is,” Bard hummed, massaging the little nub and making Fíli keen. “Do you like that?” 

Answering was not something he was capable of. 

Never in his life had Fíli felt something so… incredible. His entire body was thrumming, and every tap, every prod made him twitch, driving himself further onto those fingers.  

He was so caught up in this unexpected pleasure that he missed the look Bard and Eomer shared, and if he'd been coherent enough to see it he would have become suspicious instantly. 

Without warning, Bard began to work his prostate in earnest, leaving Fíli gasping for breath as he writhed and moaned under the relentless onslaught. Suddenly Eomer was there, tangling his fingers in his hair and tugging to expose his neck where he began nipping and sucking, decorating the flesh with a multitude of hickeys, the pair working him over until he cried out, hips bucking and muscles spasming as he came. 

“And that was your first dry orgasm,” Bard chuckled, withdrawing his fingers to pat the quivering stomach. He quickly reapplied the lube and, with Fíli floating on a wave of endorphins he slid three inside of him, not to tease but to stretch, quickly working the blond up to four fingers. 

Fíli gulped in several breaths before he felt strong enough to form a sentence. 

“What was _that_?” 

“Prostate massage,” Eomer chuckled, pressing a kiss to his slack lips before sitting up. “Bard did promise to show you how to make someone writhe with only your fingers. And as you can see, while there was no actual cum present, your entire body is left thinking it came. Feels good, huh?” 

The only response Fíli could give was a shaky nod, too busy focusing on the fire that was burning low in his belly to bother verbalising an answer. 

His focus changed, however, when he heard the telltale noise of foil opening. He looked down to see Bard rolling a condom on, Eomer leaning against him and wrapping his hand around his length, spreading lube liberally onto the engorged length. 

“Fuck Em,” Bard muttered, panting slightly as he pressed his forehead into his partner's shoulder. “Feels good.” 

“Well don’t let go just yet,” Eomer replied huskily, pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek. “You’ve got a tight body waiting for you, don’t forget.” 

Bard reached over and slammed their mouths together in a bruising kiss before pulling back just enough to nip Eomer’s lower lip. “I do indeed.” 

Both men turned their heads and looked at Fíli hungrily, said blond swallowing nervously. 

“On your front, Fee,” Bard growled, reaching out and helping the blond turn over. “On your hands and knees, that’s it,” he murmured encouragingly as Fíli did as instructed. “If you get tired at all, you can drop to your forearms, okay?” 

“Here,” Eomer added, folding a pillow over and tucking it underneath Fíli’s waist. “Just to give you a bit of added support.” 

Fíli bit back a groan as the cotton rubbed against his aching cock. “This is so fucking undignified,” he grumbled, face flaming as Bard placed one hand on his waist and tilted his pelvis back, as though putting his ass on display. 

“And yet it’s one of the few guaranteed ways that you’ll feel everything AND be in control if you need to stop,” Eomer replied, his grin evident in his voice. “Trust me, you’re handling this far better than I did my first time and besides, you won’t be thinking about what you look like for too much longer. Now, safe word?” 

“Fuchsia,” he responded immediately, only to gasp when he felt something hot and slick press against his entrance. 

“Just breathe,” Bard reminded him as he pressed the head of his cock inside, “Just- ah fuck – breathe.” 

Fíli did as instructed, but couldn’t help the low moan that escaped him as Bard pushed inside of him, inch by inch. 

And he could feel _everything_. 

He’d never imagined it’d feel so incredible, Bard’s length splitting him, filling him up. Fíli knew if he died then and there, he’d die with a smile on his face. 

“Well that’s a confidence booster if I ever heard one,” Eomer snickered, Fíli blushing furiously as he realised he’d said that out loud. 

“Oh fuck,” Bard panted, “so fucking tight Fee.” Both men groaned as finally, _finally_ Bard bottomed out. 

“Fuck,” Fíli whined, wincing when Bard shifted slightly. “F-Fuchsia, just… Fuchsia.” 

Both men behind him stilled. 

Eomer was beside him in an instant, eyes searching his face. “Talk to me, Fee.” 

He shook his head, quirking a lip at Eomer in an apologetic grin. “I’m okay, promise, just give me a sec? Bard shifted and it just – it was too much.” 

After a moment of searching and becoming satisfied Fíli was being truthful, Eomer nodded. “Alright,” he murmured, stroking a hand down his flank. “To be fair, Bard is kinda big, so I would have been very surprised if you’d kept quiet at all.” 

“You boys really do know how to stroke a man's ego, don’t you?” Bard chuckled breathlessly, squeezing Fíli’s hip gently. “Just let me know when you’re ready, Fee.” 

Even as Bard said the words, Fíli knew he was ready to try again, the sharp pain already fading to a dull ache. “I think I’m good, just go slow?” 

“Of course.” 

True to his word, Bard pulled back, almost at a glacial pace until it was just the head left, Fíli groaning at the sudden loss of weight inside him. Without prompting Bard pushed back in, and when his prostrate was grazed Fíli whimpered, fingers digging into the sheets. 

“Fuck Bard,” Eomer moaned, his fingers playing over his own length as he watch the two in front of him, “fuck that’s hot.” 

“Faster, Bard…” Fíli begged, tilting his ass back further. “Please, I need you to move.” 

The only warning he was given was a low growl before Bard picked up speed. Very quickly, Fíli was reduced to nothing more than soft “ah-ah-ah's" every time Bard split him open, stars bursting behind his eyes at every thrust into his pliant body. He reached down, desperate for a hand on his cock when Bard knocked it away, wrapping an arm around his chest and hauling him upright. 

Fíli wailed at the change in depth, Bard’s hips pistoning up into him relentlessly. Arching into the hold he threw his head back, resting it on the brunet’s shoulder because in this position, being held the way he was? There was nothing else he _could_ do. Bard had wrapped his right arm across his chest, gripping his left shoulder while his left arm was wrapped securely around his waist, pinning him in place and making him feel _everything_. 

“I need to know when you’re close,” Bard panted in his ear, grunting as he gave an extra hard thrust. “Warn me when you’re close.” 

Fíli gulped some much needed air, just barely managing to nod before Bard let loose completely. He sobbed as Bard changed his angle, pegging his prostate with every thrust and barely managed to get a “Bard – I -" out before the fire burning in his gut rose to an inferno, what felt like very muscle in his body locking down as he came. 

Only he didn’t. 

He couldn’t bite back the sob that escaped as Bard’s strong fingers wrapped around the base of his cock and squeezed, cutting off his release by forcing his body into its second dry orgasm. 

“No, please,” he begged, feeling completely incoherent as his body shuddered in the brunets grasp, every nerve dancing that fine line it wasn’t being allowed to cross. “I n-need…” 

Once, twice more Bard thrust up into him before biting down on his shoulder, muffling his shout as he came and Fíli whined as he felt the length twitch inside of him before it unloaded into the condom. 

“Fuck,” Eomer moaned, and Fíli was at least coherent enough to see and understand that the blond had four fingers shoved inside of himself as he watched, “fuck that was so hot.” 

Bard sounded absolutely wrecked when he spoke. “You were supposed to let Fíli do that,” he panted, keeping Fíli close so he couldn’t slip out. “He needs to practice.” 

Eomer grabbed a condom from the dish and rolled his eyes. “He can practice tomorrow, he’s not going to be able to concentrate much now that he’s been denied twice.” Without waiting for an answer he opened the packet and took Fíli in hand as he slid the condom into place, leaning forward and coaxing the blond into a kiss. 

Whining, Fíli pawed at Eomer’s chest at the feeling of another warm hand on his length. “I – I coulda d-done that.” 

“Yes, but where’s the fun in that?” Eomer murmured against his lips, glancing down to search for the lube where he found it behind a pillow. With deft hands he slicked Fíli’s length, and only when he was satisfied it was generously coated did he lie back, spreading his legs and motioning Fíli towards him with a finger. 

Like a moth to the flame, Fíli followed, wincing slightly as Bard slipped free. He helped Eomer settle his legs around his waist before bracing one hand on the mattress besides his head. 

“Boy did his research indeed,” Eomer breathed, eyes half-mast as he felt Fíli press the head of his cock against his gaping entrance. “Do it.” 

Fíli bit his lip and pushed forward, breath stuttering as the head of his cock was engulfed in the warm channel. He groaned as he pushed in, trying to go slow and give Eomer the chance to adjust, but failing miserably. 

Tightening his legs around the slim waist, Eomer guided Fíli in until he bottomed out, stroking his fingers through the blond hair in a petting motion. “You’re doing so well Fee,” he murmured, clenching slightly and making Fíli gasp harshly. “You can move when you’re ready, but go slow, try drag it out for yourself as long as possible.” 

With a weak nod Fíli slowly withdrew, pulling all the way out before – with his hand to guide him - he pushed in again. 

He slowly built up speed until he had both hands fisting the sheet either side of Eomer’s head, ramming their hips together in an unceasing movement, groaning every time he bottomed out. 

Eomer, for his part was writhing beneath him, canting his hips and meeting him thrust for thrust. “So good, Fee,” he panted, “so fucking good.” 

Fíli dimly registered Bard’s presence beside him, until the brunet was plastered against his side. “Slow down a sec,” Bard muttered in his ear, “I’m going to show you something.” 

He obeyed, and it only took Bard a moment to remove one of Eomer’s legs from his waist and hook it over his shoulder. “Alright, go for it.” 

With a near feral grin Fíli picked up the pace, Eomer howling at the new angle. He could feel the heat building in his gut once again, sending him hurtling towards the edge. Ever the gentleman, he reached out and wrapped a hand around Eomer’s cock, tugging it counterpoint to his thrusts as he slammed into the blond harder. 

In almost no time at all Eomer let out a cry, his back arching as thick, pearly white ropes coated his stomach and chest. The spasming muscles around his cock and his desperation to get off sent Fíli hurtling over the ledge with him, crying out as he emptied into the condom. 

The release was like fireworks going off inside of him, his orgasm was so powerful, so overwhelming that stars exploded in his eyes before his vision went black. 

 

* * *

 

When Fíli opened his eyes it was dark, the only light in the room coming from the small LED clock on one of the shelves. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but the soft sounds of slow breathing told him that it had been a couple of hours at least. 

He took mental stock of his body, pleased with the ache in his muscles that reminded him he’d been well worked over and proving that he’d finally, _finally_ had sex. 

_Mind-blowingly_ good sex, he corrected himself with a smirk. 

An arm that had been unknowingly wrapped around his waist tightened, pulling him flush against a chest that – upon quick inspection – he discovered belonged to Eomer. And it was then that he realised he was sandwiched between his two friends. 

His first thought was to try and find a way to escape, because surely they’d want their bed to themselves, but when some minute wriggling revealed he was well and truly trapped and tangled up with both men he shrugged, closed his eyes and quickly drifted back to sleep. 

And he could _not_ wait to see what tomorrow would bring. 


End file.
